


Noot Noot

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Pingu, Shrek, voltron au - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, shrek speaks in noot noot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot





	Noot Noot

**Author's Note:**

> Noot noot ;)

noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot noot

**Author's Note:**

> Noot Noot <3


End file.
